Happy Ending
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "Perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta itu memang amat rumit dan menyakitkan. Tapi bila kau tulus mencintai orang itu dan ikhlas mencintainya maka perjuangan mu itu akan berbuah hal manis.." / KiKuro / RR :)


**Happy Ending**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Ooc, Oc, Abal, dan terakhir Typo dimana-mana !**

**Pair : Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuna**

**"Perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta itu memang amat rumit dan menyakitkan. Tapi bila kau tulus mencintai orang itu dan ikhlas mencintainya maka perjuangan mu itu akan berbuah hal manis.."**

**Happy reading minna-san :)**

**Mohon review untuk mengomentari fic abal saya. Maaf bila masih banyak typo karena author masih mencoba belajar menulis lebih baik lagi :)**

**-sekian curhatan abal ini, selamat membaca...-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta seorang model dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang cemerlang. Bukan hanya karir dalam dunia permodelan bahkan karir dalam dunia basket pun ia cemerlang. Siapa yang tidak akan terpikat dengan pesona seorang Kise Ryouta, semua wanita pasti sangat amat mendambakan Kise menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tapi ternyata ada satu hal yang belum pernah sukses Kise dapatkan yaitu mendapatkan hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuna.

Kuroko Tetsuna seorang hanya seorang pelajar biasa dan juga manajer di club basket sekolahnya dan juga Kise. Tetsuna sendiri menjadi incaran semua member club basket. Karena itu juga Kise harus berjuang dengan keras untuk mendapatkan Kuroko.

Semua member club tengah beristirahat dari latihan neraka yang diberikan oleh kapten tim basket mereka yaitu Akashi Seijuuro. Semua member saat latihan selalu memanfaatkannya untuk bermanja-manja ria pada Tetsuna, seperti meminta di ambilkan handuk, minum. Kuroko sendiri tidak keberatan karena itu memang tugasnya namun tidak untuk Kiseki no sedai, mereka amat sangat keberatan jika Tetsuna di perlakukan seperti itu kecuali hal itu di lakukan oleh Kiseki no sedai.

Latihan selesai semua member sudah kembali ke rumah mereka kecuali Kiseki no sedai, mereka memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak sebelum kembali ke rumah.

"Tetsunachi malam ini aku ke rumah mu ya ssu... Ajari aku pelajaran sejarah karena besok aku ada ulangan harian ssu."

"Oh maaf saya Kise, hari ini Tetsu akan mengajari ku bahasa Jepang."

"Kuro-chin hari ini mau menemani ku beli cake sepulang latihan."

"Kuroko hari ini ada rapat komite perpustakaan dengan ku nanodayo."

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH apaa-apaan itu ssu... Tidak bisa ! Tetsunachi akan bersama ku pokoknya hari ini !" Protes Kise.

"Oi apa-apaan kau ! Mau memonopoli Tetsu sendirian ?"

**.CKRIS.**

"Diam ! Hari ini Tetsuna akan bersama ku mengerjakan laporan mengenai club dan membuat strategi, kalian mandi lalu pulang SEKARANG JUGA !"

**GLUK.** Semua menelan saliva mereka dengan susah payah. Kalau si kapten psikopat itu sudah bertitah maka bila protes dengan senang hati ia akan mengantarkan orang itu ke neraka. Semua pun hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima nasib mereka.

Semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing terkecuali Akashi dan Kuroko, mereka masih mengerjakan laporan club basket dan juga menyusun strategi pertandingan. Akashi sedang menyusun strategi dan Kuroko mengetik laporan. Sebenarnya Kuroko bisa mengerjakan laporan ini di rumahnya toh kalau untuk strategi biasanya ia hanya akan memberi masukan sedikit dari strategi yang di buat Akashi karena strategi yang di buat oleh Akashi itu sangat amat tipis celahnya.

Kuroko sendiri merasa bersalah pada Kise karena untuk Kise, ia memang menjanjikan itu hari ini tapi bila dengan yang lain jelas itu manipulasi. Pertama, ia tidak pernah mau bila mengajari Aomine untuk belajar bahasa jepang karena Aomine memang sudah mahir dalam pelajaran tersebut, jadi itu manipulasi Aomine untuk bisa berdua dengannya. Kedua, Kuroko bahkan tidak pernah menyetujui menemani Murasakibara untuk membeli cake karena. Ketiga, rapat komite perpustakaan itu di tunda lusa, Midorima sama seperti Aomine hanya ingin bisa berduaan dengannya. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk mengirimi Kise email dan memenuhi janjinya.

**From : Kuroko Tetsuna**

**To : Kise Ryouta-kun**

**Subject : none**

**Teks : Kise-kun, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk belajar bersama mu sehabis latihan, tapi bila Kise-kun ingin kau bisa menginap di rumah ku dan kita belajar bersama, aku akan meminta izin pada Okaa-san agar kau di izinkan menginap.**

Selesai mengirim email, Kuroko kembali mengetik laporan itu. Tiga menit kemudian hp Kuroko bergetar menandakan email masuk.

**From : Kise Ryouta-kun**

**To : Kuroko Tetsuna**

**Subject re : none**

**Teks : Huaaaahhh ^.^ kau serius Tetsunachi ? Tentu saja aku mau ssu... Aku akan ke rumah mu sekarang juga ya ssu dan akan ku belikan vanilla milkshake agar kau semangat mengajari ku nanti, sampai ketemu di rumah mu ya Tetsunachi..**

Kuroko hanya tersenyum membaca balasan email dari Kise.

"Berkirim email dengan siapa Tetsuna ?"

"Dengan Kise-kun, ia akan menginap dirumah ku malam ini untuk belajar bersama... Ah iya apa Akashi-kun sudah selesai dengan strateginya ? Aku sudah selesai membuat laporannya."

"Menginap ? Apa aku boleh bergabung ? Aku sudah selesai dengan strateginya."

"Tentu saja boleh bila Akashi-kun ingin."

"Tetsuna, apa kau masih tidak peka kalau Ryouta sebenarnya amat menyukai mu sejak kelas satu sampai kita kelas tiga sekarang ?"

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku masih belum bisa memastikan perasaan ku pada Kise-kun jadi aku tidak mau memberi harapan apapun pada Kise-kun."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan mu pada ku ?"

"Aku suka pada Akashi-kun dan semuanya sebagai teman ah bukan tapi sahabat terbaik ku."

"Hanya sebatas sahabat kah ?"

"Iya."

Bukan hanya Kise yang menyukai Kuroko tetapi Akashi pun demikian. Tapi mendengar bagaimana Kuroko menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat tentunya ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang bersarang di hati Akashi.

Kuroko dan Akashi pun pulang tetapi Akashi tidak jadi untuk menginap dirumah Kuroko karena mood nya masih buruk karena percakapan yang di awalinya sendiri pada saat di sekolah tadi. Sampai dirumah Kuroko pun masuk dan melepas sepatunya.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Tetsuna-chan / Tetsunachi."

Kuroko pun tersenyum karena di sambut oleh ibunya dan juga Kise.

"Tetsuna-chan mandi saja dulu ya, Okaa-san sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan di bantu oleh Kise-chan loh."

"Iya..iyaa Tetsunachi mandi saja dulu ssu.. Aku akan membantu Obaa-chi untuk memasak ssu."

"Baiklah."

Selesai mandi Kuroko, Kise, dan Ibu Kuroko pun makan malam bersama. Kuroko sendiri hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya karena ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu.

Kini Kuroko dan Kise berada di kamar Kuroko untuk belajar bersama. Kuroko beruntung karena daya tangkap Kise yang baik jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu pusing mengajarinya.

"Ne ne Tetsunachi setelah lulus kau akan melanjutkan kemana ssu ?"

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan sastra di universitas Tokyo, Kise-kun sendiri bagaimana ?"

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan komunikasi di Universitas Tokyo juga ssu."

"Wah kita akan satu kampus lagi ya Kise-kun."

"Iya Tetsunachi karena aku tidak mau pisah sana Tetsunachi ssu."

Semburat merah pun menghiasi wajah putih Kuroko. Kise yang menyadarinya pun cukup terkejut karena baru pertama kali ia melihat Kuroko seperti itu.

"Tetsunachi imut sekali ssu... Aku semakin menyukai Tetsunachi ssu."

"K-Kise kun baka ! Sana keluar dari kamar ku, aku mau tidur..."

"Ehhhh aku di usir ssu."

"Iya, lagi pula Kise-kun sudah paham materinya tadi kan."

"Hidoi ssu yo."

Kuroko pun mengabaikan rajukan Kise kepadanya. Baru kali ini ia berdua bersama Kise dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

**CUP.** Kise mencium pipi Kuroko.

"Oyasumi Tetsunachi."

Kuroko sendiri masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Kise dan wajahnya kali ini sukses memerah.

"Kise-kun no baka !"

* * *

Hari kelulusan pun tiba. Kiseki no sedai pun berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya karena atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit mereka untuk berkumpul bersama.

"Tetsuna kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas Tokyo apa itu jadi ?"

"Tentu Akashi-kun, lalu apa kah Akashi-kun jadi melanjutkan kuliah ke Inggris ?"

"Ya, aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ke Inggris bersama Shintarou dan Atushi."

"Benarkah itu Midorim-kun, Murasakibara-kun ?"

"Iya Kuro-chin aku akan kuliah di Inggris hanya saja akan berbeda jurusan dengan Aka-chin karena aku akan mengambil jurusan perfilman."

"Aku sendiri akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran disana nanodayo."

"Hueeee kita akan berpisah dong ssu."

"Oi Kise memang kau sendiri akan kuliah dimana ?"

"Aku akan kuliah di universitas Tokyo bersama Kurokochi ssu, Aominechi sendiri memang di terima di akademi Kepolisian ?"

"Tentu saja aku di terima."

Percakapan mengenai kelanjutan karir mereka setelah lulus pun berlanjut. Mereka berbincang satu sama lain karena mereka akan berpisah. Menelusuri jalan masing-masing di bidang yang berbeda. Kiseki no sedai akan tetap melekat pada mereka sebagai kenangan manis masa-masa sekolah mereka yang cemerlang. Mereka bukan lah sahabat tapi mereka keluarga yang menopang dan mendukung satu sama lain.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi kita semua akan berkumpul dan kita semua harus sudah sukses di dunia yang kita tekuni satu sama lain, berbagi cerita baru satu sama lain, dan ini akan menjadi janji kita bersama." Ucap Akashi.

"HAI." Seru semua Kiseki no sedai. 

.

.

.

_Sepuluh tahun kemudian..._

Makhluk warna-warni itu kini tengah duduk di dalam sebuah restoran yang mewah. Namun tidak hanya Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara tapi mereka masing-masing membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing. Seperti Akashi dengan Furihata Kouki, Midorima dengan Takao Kazunari, Murasakibara dengan Himuro Tatsuya, Aomine dengan Momoi Satsuki, dan Kise dengan Kuroko.

Yap. Kise dan Kuroko mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sejak lima tahun yang lalu saat Kuroko menerima pernyataan cinta Kise untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Suasana reuni itu berjalan hangat dan juga kacau karena kebiasaan meributkan hal-hal kecil antara Kise dan Aomine masih belum hilang juga. Bahkan Midorima masih saja protes saat Murasakibara makan di sampingnya karena remah-remah yang mengenainya. Bahkan Akashi yang masih setia memainkan gunting saktinya untuk menenangkan teman-temannya itu.

"Oi Kise, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Tetsuna ?"

"Eehhh kenapa tanya begitu Aominechi ?"

"Lah memang kau tidak mau nikah sama Tetsuna ?"

"Tentu saja mau ssu."

"Kuro-chin kenapa wajah mu memerah, apa kau sakit ?"

"Eh..hum..ano aku baik-baik saja ko Murasakibara-kun."

"Pasti Tetsuna malu karena Daiki membahas pernikahan ya."

"Ti-tidak Akashi-kun, aku tidak malu ko."

Acara reuni itu pun berlanjut dengan tema meledek Kuroko dan Kise mengenai kapan mereka akan menikah. Kedua objek itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Reuni pun selesai. Kise mengantar Kuroko kembali ke rumah. Sampai di rumah Kuroko, Kise seperti biasa akan mampir dan membantu Kuroko menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan juga Ibu Kuroko.

"Bagaimana acara reuninya tadi Tesuna-chan ?"

"Seru Okaa-san."

"Ah kalau tidak salah mereka semua sudah menikah ya."

"Iya Okaa-san."

"Lalu kapan Tetsuna-chan dan Kise-chan akan menikah ?"

Refleks Kuroko langsung tersedak makanan yang sedang di kunyahnya. Sungguh hari ini semua orang membahas mengenai pernikahan. Kise pun memberi Kuroko air putih dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Okaa-san kenapa ikut-ikutan yang lain membahas hal itu juga." Protes Tetsuna.

"Ya Okaa-san juga kan mau punya cucu sesegera mungkin karena Tetsuna-chan sudah besar jadi Okaa-san tidak punya anak yang bisa Okaa-san ajak main."

Kise sendiri sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin melamar Kuroko sejak lama namun Kise ragu mengenai kesiapan Kuroko untuk menikah dengannya. Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk melamar Kuroko didepan orang tua Kuroko, karena bagaimana pun juga mereka memang sudah dewasa dan sudah waktunya untuk memulai hidup baru dengan membangun keluarga.

"Hem."

Kuroko dan ibunya pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kise. Kise pun bangkit dari bangkunya dan menarik Kuroko untuk berdiri di depannya.

"Mungkin ini tidak romantis namun ku rasa sudah saatnya aku mengatakan ini pada mu Tetsunachi." Kise pun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kuroko Tetsuna mau kah mau menikah dengan ku ?"

Kuroko pun menutup mulutnya dan menahan isakan yang keluar. Kuroko terkejut dan air matanya pun jatuh.

"Ke-kenapa menangis Tetsunachi ?"

"A-aku sangat bahagia Ryouta-kun, aku menangis karena merasa bahagia."

"Jadi apa Tetsunachi menerima ku ?"

"Iya aku menerima."

"KYAAAAAAA akhirnya kalian akan menikah." Teriak Okaa-san sembari memeluk Kise dan Kuroko.

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian setelah Ryouta dan Tetsuna menikah...

"Otou-chi bangun cudah ciang ini." Seorang anak berumur empat tahun tengah membangunkan ayahnya yang masih asik bergelut dibawah selimutnya. Sang ayah pun akhirnya terbangun dan melihat anaknya tengah duduk di atas perutnya.

"Ohayou Ryounachi."

"Ohayou Otou-chi."

Ryouta pun memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di kening putri sulungnya itu. Ryouta benar-benar bahagia karena setahun setelah menikah dengan Tetsuna, mereka di karuniai seorang anak yang amat cantik, imut, dan menggemaskan.

Kise Ryouna. Ryouna sendiri seperti copy'an Okaa-sannya hanya saja kedua iris Ryouna beriris madu seperti sang Otou-san. Tapi untuk wajah Ryouna lebih seperti sang Otou-san yang bisa dibilang ekspresif bahkan sikapnya yang hyperaktif meniru sang Otou-san.

"Otou-chi ayo kita ke ruang makan pasti Okaa-chi sudah memasak makanan enak untuk kita sarapan ssu."

Ah iya bahkan untuk sufiks "ssu" dan "chi" pun Ryouna mengcopy sang Otou-sannya dengan sempurna.

Ayah dan anak itu pun berjalan menuju ruang makan dan melihat orang yang amat mereka cintai kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou Okaa-chi / Tetsunachi..."

"Ohayou Ryouna-chan, Ryouta-kun."

Ryouna dan Ryouta pun menghampiri Tetsuna.

"Morning Kiss untuk kita mana ssu." Ucap Ryouta dan Ryouna bersamaan.

**CUP. CUP.**

"Huh curang ssu, masa Otou-chi mendapat ciuman di bibir tapi aku mendapat ciuman di kening si ssu." Protes Ryouna pada Okaa-sannya.

**CUP.**

"Sudah sama seperti Otou-san kan, Ryouna-chan ?"

"Terima kasih Okaa-san."

"Baiklah ayooo sarapan."

Keluarga kecil itu pun sarapan bersama. Ah Ryouna masih sangat manja pada Okaa-sannya karena ingin di suapi saat sarapan dan juga di pangku Okaa-sannya. Ryouta sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keluarganya itu. Putri sulungnya memang amat sangat teramat manja padanya dan juga Tetsuna.

"Okaa-chi, Otou-chi hali ini aku akan belmain di lumah paman Aominechi dan sebentar lagi akan di jemput oyeh bibi Satsukichi."

"Baiklah tapi Ryounachi tidak boleh merepotkan mereka ya saat bermain disana."

"Iya Otou-chi."

Selesai sarapan bersama. Ryouta membereskan piring-piring diruang makan sedangkan Tetsuna membantu Ryouna untuk bersiap-siap. Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi Satsuki datang dan menjemput Ryouna untuk bermain dirumahnya.

"Ryouta-kun, aku mau bicara."

"Eh, ada apa ssu ? Ah sini kau duduk di samping ku saja ssu." Tetsuna pun duduk di samping Ryouta.

"Ryouta-kun sepertinya Ryouna-kun akan punya adik."

"HEH... Benarkah ssu ?"

"Ryouta-kun berisik, jangan teriak di telinga ku."

"Maaf..maaf...tapi apa benar Tetsunachi sedang hamil lagi ssu ?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Huahhh aku senang sekali ssu."

"Aku juga senang kalau Ryouta-kun senang."

Tetsuna pun setelah memberitahu mengenai kehamilannya pada Ryouta memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan.

"Mau kemana Tetsunachi ?"

"Mau mandi."

"Aku ikuut ssu."

"Tidak boleh."

"Heee..Pokoknya aku mau mandi sama Tetsunachi ssu."

"Me-mesum."

Ryouna pun kembali ke rumah setelah seharian bermain dirumah Aomine. Sesampainya dirumah tidak ada satu pun dari kedua orang taunya yang menyambutnya dan membuat Ryouna bingung. Biasanya kalau dia sudah bilang "Tadaima." Maka Okaa-chinya akan menyambutnya. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Paman Aominechi, kemana Otou-chi dan Okaa-chi ya kok meyeka tidak menyembut Lyouna ssu."

"Coba paman akan mengecek ke kamar mereka, kau tunggu di kamar mu saja ya."

"Heeehh aku mau ikuut ssu."

"Tidak usah, bukankah kau bilang mau langsung mewarnai buku yang baru bibi Satsuki berikan ?"

"Eh iya ya ssu.. Baiklah paman."

Begitu memastikan Ryouna masuk ke kamarnya. Aomine pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua menuju kamar tidur Ryouta dan Tetsuna. Begitu sampai di depan kamar kedua sahabatnya itu, Aomine hanya menyeriangi karena ia mendengar suara-suara seduktif Tetsuna yang mendesah dan mengerang dari dalam kamar.

'Cih mereka pasti seharian melakukannya sampai lupa kalau sekarang sudah sore dan waktunya Ryouna pulang.' Batin Aomine.

"Oi Kise anak mu sudah pulang tuh..." Teriak Aomine dari luar kamar setelah itu Aomine kembali ke kamar Ryouna.

"Akhh ngnnn akhh Ryo nggnn ta ngnn kau dengar akkhhh Ryouna sudah kembali."

"Sebentar lagi ssu."

"Akhhh ini sudah ronde kelima nggnn ayo kita selesaikan yaa."

"Iya ssu."

Selesai dengan aktifitas mereka, Ryouta dan Tetsuna pun berjalan menuju kamar Ryouna karena pasti Aomine dan Ryouna ada di sana.

"Okaa-chi." Ryouna pun berlari untuk menghampiri Tetsuna.

**BUK.** Tetsuna pun terjatuh karena tidak bisa menahan Ryouna yang berlari ke arahnya. Yap. Karena kondisinya yang amat lelah karena Aktifitas ranjanganya dengan Ryouta seharian.

"Maaf Ryouna-chan."

"Tidak apa Okaa-chi."

"Tetsunachi ayo bangun ssu."

"Oi Kise, kau sudah berapa ronde dengan Tetsuna sampai dia limbung gitu."

"Aomine-kun jaga bicaranya didepan Ryouna-chan." Dan Aomine sukses menerima tatapan tajam dari Tetsuna.

Mereka pun duduk bersama di ruang tengah. Ryouna pun bermanja-manja dengan Okaa-chinya. Ryouta sendiri dan juga Aomine hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ryouna memang selalu lucu dan menggemaskan menurut Ryouta dan Aomine. Aomine sendiri kurang beruntung karena ia belum memiliki anak jadi ia sering mengajak Ryouna untuk bermain dirumahnya saat ia dan Satsuki libur.

"Ah iya Ryounachi, Otou-chi punya kabar gembira untuk Ryounachi ssu."

"Apa itu Otou-chi." Sahut Ryouna dengan semangat.

"Ryounachi akan memiliki adik ssu."

"Kyaaaaaaa aku senang Otou-chi. Telus mana adik Lyouna ?"

"Masih ada di perut Okaa-chi ssu."

"Benalkah itu Okaa-chi ?"

"Iya."

**CUP.** Ryouta mencium pipi kanan Tetsuna dan Ryouna mencium pipi Kiri Tetsuna.

"Aku sayang Tetsunachi / Okaa-chi ssu."

"Okaa-san juga sayang kalian."

**- END -**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana fic ini ?**

**So, ditunggu review kalian semua :)**


End file.
